1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a sealed, non-separable combined bearing. More particularly, the invention concerns a bearing which can function as a combined radial and thrust bearing applicable to a strut-type suspension for automotive vehicles, wherein a bearing race member having a sealing function is coupled, by means of a radial bearing member, to the other bearing race member. In addition, the bearing of this invention has a compact outside configuration.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been typically two types of bearings particularly used for MacPherson Strut-type suspension. One of them uses both a radial bearing and a thrust bearing independently, while in the other one, as shown by British Patent Laid-Open Specification No. 2055155A, a radial bearing member is interposed between a cylindrical portion formed axially on the inner periphery of one bearing race member and a cylindrical portion formed on the inner periphery of the other bearing race member. Thus, in the latter case the two bearing race members are coupled by the radial bearing member.
However, in the former case, the component parts relating to bearing construction become large in number accompanying larger space for mounting and increased weight. In the latter case, additional sealing members are required to impart sealing capability which, in turn, has brought about additional assembly steps and more complicated construction.
The most similar prior art known to the inventor of the present invention is the British Laid-Open Patent Publication. However, the non-separable combined bearing disclosed by the Laid-Open Publication differs from the present invention with respect to the point that its sealing means is not supported by the radial bearing member. Accordingly, the construction of the bearing of this type requires additional parts for sealing, which brings about the drawbacks of additional assembly steps and complicated construction.
On the other hand, it is required for a bearing used in strut-type suspension to be simple in construction, strong and light weight. The present invention aims to solve the aforesaid problems.